Our Story
by Philipy Moue
Summary: ONESHOT! Iruka dan Kakashi merayakan anniversary jadian yang kedua. Bagaimankah kisahnya ? . Enjoy :


Pairing : Kakashi H. & Iruka U.

**OUR STORY**

Bip bip bip bip bip

08:00 a.m.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, sudah pagi rupanya. Kulirik pria di sebelahku, masih pulas. Wajar saja ini hari Minggu. Aku bertaruh tidak ada yang bangun kurang dari jam 9 pagi di hari Minggu. Perlahan aku turun dari tempat tidur, menuju kamar mandi. Tak sengaja ku lihat kalender yang tergantung manis di dinding, kulihat tanggal hari ini, warna merah memang tapi ada tambahan lingkaran dengan spidol merah menandakan ada hari istimewa hari ini, hey! Hari ini hari jadi kami, yang kedua! Kenapa aku bisa lupa, dasar bodoh. Aku terlalu sibuk kerja sampai lupa akan hari istimewa ini. Lalu aku bergegas ke kamar mandi, setelah mandi aku lalu menyiapakan sarapan. Segera kubangunkan pria bongsor di tempat tidur tadi.

"Kashi!" Panggilku sambil memukul-mukul tubuh bongsornya

Tidak ada jawaban

"Kashi!" Panggilku sekali lagi, kunaikkan 1 oktaf nada suaraku berharap dia segera bangun

"Engh… Ada apa ?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau khas orang baru bangun tidur, tapi tetap tidak mau beranjak

"Aku sudah siapkan sarapan" Jawabku lagi padanya

"Iya.. Aku segera bangun, 15 menit lagi yah" Katanya sambil menarik selimut

Belum sempat Ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, langsung saja segera ku tarik selimut itu, brutal.

"Kamu lupa ya hari ini?" Tanyaku lagi

"Hari Minggu kan, hari orang beristirahat" Jawabnya lagi

"Kashi!" Teriakku

"Iya aku bangun" Lalu Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur

"Ada apa sih?" Tanyanya lagi, malas-malasan

"Ini kan hari jadi kita yang kedua" Jawabku sepertinya wajahku memerah, aku tidak tahu tapi pipiku rasanya panas

"Oh" Jawabnya santai

"Kamu tak berniat merayakannya?" Tanyaku kesal

"Seperti anak kecil saja pakai perayaaan" Jawabnya lagi dengan sangat santai

"Huh!" Lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya di kamar sendirian

"Ruka" Panggilnya

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar, tiba-tiba Ia memelukku dari belakang.

"Aku tadi bercanda, ayo kita rayakan"

Aku tetap diam

"Hei, mau apa tidak?" Tanyanya

"Um… Tapi aku bingung, kita mau rayakan bagaimana, kalau cuma makan malam terlalu biasa, nonton apalagi. Hhh… Konoha tempat-tempat wisatanya membosankan" Kataku menghakimi satu-persatu opsi yang menjadi pilihan orang-orang saat hendak merayakan suatu hari penting dihidup mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi "Atau kau mau kita ke luar kota?" Tanyanya lagi dan lagi

"Ke luar kota, tidak mungkin, besok kita masuk kerja nanti kecapekan" Tolakku lagi

"Ya sudah tidak usah dirayakan saja" Lalu dia beranjak ke kamar mandi

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanyaku cemberut lagi

"Habis tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan" Jawabnya sembari masuk ke kamar mandi

Sambil berjalan menuju meja makan, aku berpikir keras, apa yang bisa kami lakukan di hari jadi kami yang kedua ini. Aku bertekad agar hari ini menjadi hari yang berkesan, tidak boleh sama dengan hari-hari seperti biasanya.

Berpikir…

Berpikir…

Berpikir…

Buntu.

Aku tidak dapat ide sama sekali. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa kami hanya berdiam diri saja di rumah.

Kakashi baru selesai mandi lalu dia menuju meja makan hendak menyantap sarapan yang sudah ku sediakan tadi.

"Kita ke laut saja yuk" Usulku padanya

"Laut?" Tanyanya heran

"Iya, ke pantai maksudku. Kita belum pernah ke pantai kan sebelumnya?" Tanyaku memastikan

"Hm benar juga, ayolah kalau begitu" Akhirnya dia setuju dengan usulku

Segera kami mempersiapakan apa saja yang hendak kami bawa ke pantai nanti. Mulai dari bekal, tikar untuk kami duduk-duduk nanti, parasol juga, aku juga bawa sunblock hehe di pantai pasti panas sekali . Kakashi menuju garasi hendak memanaskan mobil.

09:48 a.m.

"Apa kita ajak Naruto juga?" Tanyaku padanya

"Tidak usah, kita berdua saja" Jawabnya cepat

Segera kami memasuki mobil lalu Kakashi mulai menjalankan mobil keluar dari kediaman kami yang kecil ini.

Di dalam mobil

"Tidak usah ngebut kenapa sih?" Tanyaku kesal

"Biar cepat sampai" Katanya enteng

"Biar cepat sampai pemakaman memang iya" Sahutku lagi

Kakashi tertawa mendengar gurauanku tadi

"Omong-omong kamu tahu jalan ke pantai?" Tanyaku memastikan

"Tahu, tinggal ke selatan saja kan" Jawabnya asal

"Kashi! Aku serius" Bentakku kesal

"Tenang saja koi, kalau kita tersesat kita tanya orang saja" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"Huh! Aku pikir kamu tahu" Kataku lagi

Aku melirik jam tanganku

12:12 p.m.

"Aduh aku cemas nih" Kataku padanya

"Tenang saja" Jawbanya Santai

Ku buka mataku perlahan, ternyata aku tertidur, kulirik jam tanganku lagi

14:54 p.m.

"Berapa lama lagi?" Tanyaku

"Aku tidak tahu, kita tanya saja orang di sekitar sini saja" Ajaknya

Mobil kami pun menepi hendak bertanya pada pejalan kaki di sekitar tempat asing ini.

"Permisi, kami mau tanya ini di daerah mana ya?" Tanya Kakashi sopan pada pria muda di luar

"Oh ini di dekat perbatasan Konoha dan Kirigakure" Jawab pria muda tadi

"Hah ?" Aku terkejut

"Kalau pantai lewat sebelah mana ya?" Tanya Kakashi lagi

"Kalau pantai menuju ke selatan, sebelah sana" jawab pria itu lagi menunjuk arah selatan

"Berapa lama ya kira-kira?" Tanyaku lagi

"Um kira-kira 5 sampai 6 jam" Jawabnya yang membuat aliran darahku merosot drastis mengikuti gravitasi bumi (?)

"Oh kalau begitu terima kasih banyak" Kata Kakashi pada pria muda kumisan itu

"Sama-sama" Jawabnya lagi

Kemudian Kakashi mulai menjalankan mobil lagi

"Ternyata kita salah, kita malah ke arah Timur" Katanya santai

"Lalu bagaimana, tidak jadi saja?" Tanyaku dengan wajah cemberut

"Kita ke tempat lain saja" Usulnya

"Ke mana ?" Tanyaku

"Lihat saja nanti" Jawabnya misterius, membuatku merinding

'Glek' Aku menelan ludah 'Perasaanku tidak enak nih'

Ku lirik lagi jam tanganku untuk yang kesekian kalinya

15:20 p.m.

Ternyata aku salah, Kakashi membawa kami ke Danau. Aku heran, darimana dia tahu ada danau di tempat ini.

"Yah walaupun bukan di pantai, tapi sama-sama ada airnya kan"

"Hahahah" Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya

Lalu kami mulai menggelar tikar di pinggir danau yang sepi ini. Mengeluarkan semua bekal yang aku siapkan sebelumnya tadi di rumah.

"Danau yang indah, tapi tidak ada orang satu pun" Kataku ragu dengan keindahan danau ini

"Omong-omong kamu tahu darimana ada danau disini" Tanyaku sambil mulai menyiapkan makan untuk kami

"Tadi kita lewat sini saat kau tidur" Jawabnya santai

Tiba-tiba Kakashi memelukku dari belakang, lembut

"Tidak terasa sudah 2 tahun ya"

"Ya, rasanya cepat sekali waktu berlalu"

Lama sekali dia memelukku

"Kashi?" Panggilku

"Hm"

"Apa kita akan terus bersama-sama seperti ini?" Tanyaku ragu

"Kamu bicara apa sih, tentu saja kita selalu bersama-sama, kita kan sudah berjanji" Jawabnya cepat

"Tapi.."

Lalu Ia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menciumku lembut

"Ruka, berjanjilah untuk tidak berkata seperti itu lagi, aku tidak suka" Katanya lagi

"Maafkan aku" Sesalku tanpa sadar aku menitikkan air mata

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya lagi

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingat waktu kita pertama dulu, lucu sekali" Jawabku

"Kalau lucu kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya lagi

"Hahaha sudahlah tidak usah dibahas" Kataku meyakinkannya

Aku teringat 2 tahun yang lalu dihari yang sama

Aku yang baru saja selesai kuliah hendak keluar kelas tiba-tiba Kakashi datang menghampiri, setengah berlari.

"Iruka!" Panggilnya

"Oh hai Kakashi" Balasku

"Sibuk tidak malam ini?" Tanyanya to the point

"Um tidak, ada apa?"

"Ini, aku punya dua tiket konser" Katanya sambil menunjukkan tiket itu

"Wow keren, aku mau, berapa?"

"Apanya?" Tanyanya bingung

"Harga tiketnya, biar aku ganti." Jawabku

"Eeeeh tidak usah." Tolaknya cepat

"Kenapa? Aku jadi tak enak."

"Tidak apa-apa, besok ya jam 6 sore aku tunggu di depan kampus"

"Baiklah, sebelumnya terima kasih."

"Santai saja."

Ck lama sekali kataku kesal, ini sudah jam 7 lewat 25 menit, konsernya pasti sudah mulai.

"Irukaaa!"

Aku menoleh dan terkejut melihat Kakashi membawa sebuket bunga warna-warni, bermacam-macam jenis.

"Aku suka padamu" Katanya singkat

Aku hanya diam mematung, ternganga seperti saat Taylor Swift mendengar namanya dipanggil untuk menerima penghargaan Best Female Video di acara VMA yang paling bergengsi itu tapi tentu saja ini duniaku, di depan kampus, masih yeah.

"Iruka" Panggilnya pelan

"A… Aku" Ini sangat mengejutkan, aku memang suka padanya tapi aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi

"Aku juga suka padamu." Aku tertunduk, malu sekali rasanya mengungkapkan perasaan pada orang yang kita sukai.

"Ini makanannya" Kataku menyodorkan onigiri padanya

Kemudian Kakashi mengeluarkan alat memancingnya lalu memancing di pinggir danau, sementara aku sibuk hendak membuat sushi.

"Hei tadi aku tanya, kenapa disini tidak ada orang?" Tanyaku sambil meletakkan sushi satu-persatu di piring.

"Mana aku tahu, mungkin karena jauh dan terepencil jadi tidak ada yang tahu"

Lama menunggu tiba-tiba,

"Lihat, aku dapat ikan besar sekali!" Teriak Kakashi ceria

Aku membersihkan ikan yang didapat Kakashi tadi untuk di bakar

Sambil menunggu Ikan itu matang kami menyantap sushi yang sudah aku siapkan tadi, tak lama tiba-tiba Kakashi memelukku lagi, kami saling diam, sesekali Ia menciumku lembut. Tiba-tiba tercium bau asing.

"Hei ikannya!" Pekikku lalu melepas pelukan Kakashi

"Gosong." Sesalku

"Hahahaha.. sudahlah tidak apa-apa." Katanya santai

"Tapi…"

"Sudah hampir malam kita pulang saja" Usulnya

"Ya" Sahutku lagi

Lalu kami membereskan semuanya. Kemudian kami pergi meninggalkan danau yang baru saja menjadi saksi bisu kenangan kami yang lainnya. Dalam hati aku senang sekali walaupun tak seperti dugaanku perayaan kali ini membuatku merasa nyaman, aku senang sekali. Ku harap Kakashi juga demikian.

"Kakashi?" Panggilku

"Hm?"

"Aku senang hari ini"

"Aku juga"

"Aishiteru" Sahutku

"Aishiteru" Balasnya

Aku tersenyum lalu membayangkan kami dimasa depan akan bagaimana. Walapun sebenarnya ada keraguan tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak mengingat hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi, aku percaya kami akan selalu bersama.

"Ruka" Panggilnya

"Ada apa?"

"Kita pulang lewat mana, aku lupa hehe"

"APAA?"

-**End**-

Krik.. krik.. krik

Garing kah ?

Gaje eh ?

Gomen~


End file.
